


Pagliaccio

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 82. Chiacchiere in chiaroscuro</a></p><p>C’era una volta un grande palazzo sulla riva del mare, nel quale viveva un vecchio signore ricchissimo senza più né moglie né figli viventi. </p><p>Ispirato alla fiaba "Stracciolina" (autore ignoto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagliaccio

_C’era una volta un grande palazzo sulla riva del mare, nel quale viveva un vecchio signore ricchissimo senza più né moglie né figli viventi._

Il ricco signore aveva soltanto un nipote, che odiava dal profondo del suo cuore: l’unico affetto dell’uomo, infatti, era stata la sua unica figlia, che era morta dando alla luce il piccolo; la disperazione del nobiluomo era stata così profonda da tramutarsi in odio nei confronti del bambino: quando la nutrice glielo portò, piangendo a calde lacrime la scomparsa della sua giovane signora, il vecchio gridò che odiava così tanto quel piccolo mostro, che mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato di guardarlo in volto. In un lampo di umanità, concesse che il nipote non venisse ucciso o abbandonato e, da quel momento, l’uomo sedette sulla sua poltrona, che guardava verso il mare, e vi rimase seduto, piangendo calde lacrime; il tempo trascorreva e l’uomo non si allontanava mai dal suo triste seggio e tante erano le sue lacrime, che queste fecero dei solchi nel pavimento, e tanta la sua immobilità, che capelli e barba gli crebbero così lunghi che iniziarono ad annodarsi ai braccioli ed allo schienale della poltrona, legandovi il vecchio che neppure se ne accorse.

Il bambino, invece, crebbe senza nome e senza cure, se non quelle dell’anziana nutrice, che lo nutriva di nascosto con gli avanzi della cucina e lo vestiva con abiti presi dal sacco degli stracci dove i domestici del castello gettavano gli abiti troppo lisi per poter essere rammendati; ma gli altri servi, impietosi, si divertivano a prendere in giro il povero ragazzino, sapendo che nessuno lo avrebbe difeso, con il compiacimento di poter, loro che vivevano servendo i signori, maltrattare un aristocratico caduto in disgrazia sin dalla nascita. Per ironia della sorte, il solo nome che il bambino ebbe fu quello che i suoi domestici gli affibbiarono per deridere i miseri stracci di cui vestiva: dalla mattina alla sera, il poveretto si sentiva chiamare “Pagliaccio”, tanto che per la malinconia correva sempre a rifugiarsi nei grandi spiazzi erbosi attorno al castello, e faceva ritorno alle mura di quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua casa solo quando faceva buio, perché la nutrice, piangendo per la triste sorte del signorino e della sua impotenza, lo attendeva per aprirgli il portone delle cucine e farlo dormire accoccolato nel tepore di quella grande stanza.

L’unica compagnia del Pagliaccio era quella di un giovane alchimista che abitava nel folto del bosco: un giorno, quando era ancora ragazzino, si era nascosto a piangere tra i rami di un cespuglio di bacche e poco dopo, con suo grande spavento, aveva sentito delle mani frugare tra il fogliame.

– Chi sei, tu? – chiese una voce sconosciuta.

Il ragazzino sollevò lo sguardo spaventato: non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di imparare ad avere fiducia degli estranei e la vista del giovane uomo che lo fissava lo atterrì tanto da togliergli la parola.

– Beh, ti consiglio di non mangiare queste bacche, sono velenose.

Il Pagliaccio si fregò gli occhi e vide che lo sconosciuto reggeva sul braccio un canestro – Allora perché le raccogli?

– Sono un alchimista e servono per i miei esperimenti.

– Cos’è un alchimista?

Il ragazzo lo squadrò un po’ seccato – Un sapiente che applica i suoi studi in molti campi diversi per raggiungere una saggezza superiore – allo sguardo spaesato del ragazzino, la sua espressione si addolcì un po’ – Studio le erbe per curare le malattie, per esempio; queste – indicò il cespuglio – Sono velenose, ma se il loro succo viene lasciato macerare per alcuni giorni con le foglie di altre piante, diventa un’ottima cura contro le infezioni.

Il Pagliaccio sgranò gli occhi, ammirato – E chi ti ha insegnato?

– Avevo un maestro, prima che i villici ignoranti che abitano questa regione lo cacciassero – sbuffò lui – Perciò ora proseguo gli studi per conto mio. E tu? Chi sei? Di solito la gente di qui educa i suoi figli a considerarmi una specie di stregone malefico.

Il ragazzino si guardò i piedi nudi imbarazzato – Io mi chiamo Pagliaccio.

– Pagliaccio?

– Dove vivo tutti si riferiscono a me chiamandomi “il Pagliaccio”. Non ho altro nome.

L’alchimista, stavolta, sorrise – Beh, neanche tu devi essere una persona particolarmente apprezzata dalla gente di qui, allora.

Il Pagliaccio lo guardò perplesso, ma poi, inconsciamente, sorrise anche lui.  
  
~*~

 

Negli anni che passarono, l’amicizia tra i due crebbe: dal momento che erano entrambi due emarginati a cui la solitudine era stata imposta contro la loro volontà, poterono trovare l’uno nell’altro una compagnia che faceva dimenticare al Pagliaccio la fame e i maltrattamenti che riceveva, e all’altro le minacce e gli sguardi di terrore della gente del popolo; trascorrevano insieme le giornate nel bosco o nella casupola dell’alchimista, e col tempo il ragazzino imparò a conoscere le diverse varietà di piante e fiori e le differenti specie di uccelli ed animali. Aiutava come poteva il suo amico, raccogliendo per lui quel che occorreva ai suoi esperimenti, e questo gli faceva dimenticare quanto infelice fosse stata la sua vita prima di incontrarlo: non aveva mai sperimentato cosa volesse dire avere qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno che gli insegnasse delle cose o gli offrisse un posto in cui rifugiarsi quando qualcuno dei servitori del palazzo lo maltrattavano; quando questo accadeva, raggiungeva la minuscola casa dell’alchimista, camminando nel bosco per un sentierino di terra battuta, e se non trovava nessuno, si accoccolava accanto alla porta, aspettando che l’altro tornasse. Quando lo vedeva con gli occhi bassi, rossi di pianto, l’alchimista non gli faceva mai domande: si limitava ad accarezzargli i capelli arruffati, offrendogli un libro da sfogliare oppure, semplicemente, l’unica poltrona della stanza in cui si occupava dei suoi esperimenti, lasciandolo lì senza tediarlo con domande o richieste; rannicchiato su quella vecchia seduta sdrucita, il Pagliaccio lasciava lo sguardo scorrere sulle umili suppellettili della casa, e poi sui libri antichi e dalle pagine ingiallite, la lunga fila di ampolle e provette di cristallo scintillante e gli altri strani ammennicoli che erano ordinatamente disposti sul grande tavolo sotto la finestra. La sua attenzione si posava, mentre le lacrime si asciugavano, sulla schiena dell’alchimista, impegnato a studiare o a sperimentare qualcosa sul tavolo davanti a lui: qualcosa, in quelle spalle dritte, nel movimento delle braccia, nella foggia bizzarra dei suoi abiti, lo tranquillizzava, assopendo la sua tensione e rilassandolo al punto di addormentarsi.

Il silenzio della stanza, dopo un po’, spingeva il padrone di casa a sospendere per un istante il suo operato e a gettare uno sguardo alle sue spalle: puntualmente trovava il ragazzino addormentato, tutto raggomitolato sulla poltrona, avvolto dai suoi cenci informi; c’era qualcosa di stranamente dolce in lui, persino nei suoi stracci, e il giovane uomo, che fino a quel momento non aveva provato interesse per nulla di diverso dalla sua scienza, rimaneva sorpreso ad osservare i lineamenti delicati del suo ospite, troppo gentili per appartenere ad un orfano del popolo. Non aveva mai fatto domande al Pagliaccio, ma di colpo provava il desiderio di sapere di più di lui e dirgli di più di sé; ma poi, puntualmente, il ragazzino si svegliava, con un’aria adorabilmente arruffata, e l’alchimista tornava imbarazzato al suo lavoro, come se fosse stato colto nel compiere qualcosa di male. In fondo, a modo loro parlavano di sé ed avevano imparato a conoscersi: il Pagliaccio mostrava con la più assoluta sincerità i suoi pensieri ed i suoi sentimenti nei gesti e nelle parole, e l’altro lo metteva a parte della sua conoscenza, che era l’unica vera passione della sua esistenza.

   
~*~  
 

Quando il Pagliaccio aveva appena compiuto sedici anni, venne emesso un bando nel regno: il re avrebbe dato un gran ballo per cercare un giovane degno della sua unica e amatissima figliola, una creatura di incredibile bellezza in età da marito. Il castello del vecchio signore era tutto in fermento, perché l’invito era stato recapitato anche lì e, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, l’anziano uomo si era alzato dal suo seggio – era occorso l’aiuto di diverse domestiche che tagliassero la barba ed i capelli lunghissimi che, col tempo, si erano annodati al legno della poltrona; anche i servitori, che dopo tanti anni tornavano ad affacciarsi alla vita sociale, si diedero a riordinare in grande stile l’intero palazzo: stupito da questi preparativi, il Pagliaccio chiese il motivo di tanto tafferuglio e l’anziana balia gli spiegò che la famiglia del ricco signore era stata invitata al gran ballo.

– Anche voi dovreste andare, signorino – aggiunse lei – Andrò a chiedere a vostro nonno: sarebbe ora che questa triste situazione finisse, è così ingiusto… – sospirò, guardando gli stracci laceri che il ragazzo aveva indosso. Il Pagliaccio sorrise di contentezza: non gli interessava partecipare al ballo, né avere dei begli abiti, ma desiderava poter finalmente avere un qualche rapporto con suo nonno, che fino a quel momento aveva solo sbirciato di nascosto, soffrendo per quel suo sguardo perennemente addolorato.

La donna salì fin nelle stanze del suo signore, dove l’uomo, aiutato dai sarti, indossava un bell’abito da cerimonia (erano anni che non usciva dal suo castello e aveva dovuto farsi confezionare in tutta fretta qualcosa di idoneo alla festa, visto che tutti i suoi vecchi vestiti erano passati di moda da quasi vent’anni): supplicò, via via con crescente angoscia, che il nobiluomo acconsentisse a portare con sé suo nipote.

– Mai! – tuonò lui, furente – Ho giurato di non guardare mai in viso quel dannato e non romperò oggi questa promessa! Se solo non fosse nato, mia figlia oggi sarebbe qui con me, vestita come una regina, ed entrerebbe al mio fianco nella sala da ballo del re… come posso tollerare che quel moccioso, che me l’ha portata via, le usurpi anche questo?!

La balia pregò e scongiurò, ma non ottenne che rifiuti ed infine minacce: in lacrime, dunque, fece per ritornare dal suo signorino, ma non lo trovò: il Pagliaccio l’aveva seguita per poter sbirciare più da vicino suo nonno (non gli era permesso di mettere piede nella parte nobile del castello, ma quel giorno tutti erano così indaffarati che nessuno ci aveva fatto caso), e la sua collera lo aveva ferito più degli sberleffi e delle angherie che aveva subito fino a quel momento, poiché un conto era stato riceverli da degli estranei, un altro dal solo parente che aveva al mondo…

Come sempre, quando non sapeva dove andare e si sentiva infelice, il Pagliaccio corse verso la decrepita dimora dell’alchimista: bussò tra i singhiozzi e rimase stupefatto nel trovare l’uomo vestito di un elegante abito bianco e nero, mentre diverse scatole di varie dimensioni avevano preso il posto di libri ed ampolle sul suo tavolo da lavoro.

– Temevo non arrivassi, oggi! – esclamò, fermandosi poi davanti all’espressione addolorata del ragazzo: lui, che di solito era sempre così impacciato – come se le sue mani, abituate a dosare ingredienti e sfogliare libri, fossero incapaci di gesti affettuosi e naturali – lo strinse delicatamente tra le braccia.

Quell’atto così inaspettato sorprese al punto il Pagliaccio che le lacrime smisero di scorrere giù dalle sue guance; o forse, ad asciugarle così improvvisamente, era stata la strana sensazione che gli premeva ora nel petto, facendogli rimbombare il battito del suo cuore fin nella testa.

– Beh, oggi non voglio sentir parlare di quella feccia con cui sei costretto a trattare – disse l’alchimista, ritraendosi dall’abbraccio con aria impacciata (ed uno strano,  _mai visto_ , rossore sulle guance) – Oggi dobbiamo festeggiare – trascinò il suo ospite al tavolo e gli mostrò, in un sacchetto, una polvere dorata e scintillante che lui non aveva mai visto.

– Cos’è? – chiese il ragazzo tirando su col naso, sentendosi stranamente intontito, come se tutto gli arrivasse ovattato e l’unico segno tangibile della realtà fosse la stretta della mano dell’uomo sul suo polso.

–  _Oro_.

– Oro?

– Il sogno di ogni alchimista, lo scopo di migliaia di sapienti: ho creato l’oro!

– Oh – esclamò il Pagliaccio – E come? Com’è possibile?

– Beh,  _questo_ è davvero troppo lungo da spiegare – rise l’alchimista, sorridendo con una felicità che il ragazzo non gli aveva mai visto: non era per l’oro, era più per… era la sua vittoria, quella: al di là del valore tangibile, materiale della sua scoperta, era la soddisfazione di aver raggiunto lo scopo della sua esistenza scientifica a dargli quell’espressione così estatica; e di colpo, stranamente, gli sembrò che non esistessero motivi per essere tristi, al mondo, in quel momento, ma che si potesse solo essere felici, come se la gioia dell’alchimista si trasferisse magicamente a lui.

– Ed ora cosa farai?

– Ci sono  _centinaia_ di cose che ho intenzione di fare – esclamò il padrone di casa – Innanzitutto, andarmene da questa regione abbandonata dal mondo: voglio andare nella capitale e dedicarmi ai miei studi, vivere in una casa decente e non permettere a nessuno, mai più, di guardarmi come un mago da strapazzo o un morto di fame.

– Nella… capitale? – la gioia di un istante prima si era di colpo sgretolata, lasciando il Pagliaccio con una sensazione di gelo peggiore di quelle che aveva sperimentato fino a quel momento; si rese conto che, se fino a quel momento aveva sopportato la fame, gli insulti e le angherie, era stato perché c’era l’alchimista, perché nella sua casetta diroccata c’era sempre un posto per lui, anche se si trattava solo di una poltrona sfondata, e perché lo stomaco brontolava ad entrambi e il poco cibo che c’era sapeva bastare, anche se non era sufficiente. E poi c’erano le giornate a zonzo per il bosco, con lui che ciarlava e faceva domande e l’alchimista che rispondeva, a volte pazientemente, altre scocciato, perché aveva la testa persa dietro a qualche esperimento; ma alla fine, in quella sua maniera impacciata e poco affettuosa da lupo solitario, sapeva farsi perdonare; c’era un motivo per alzarsi ogni mattina, battendo i denti per il freddo, scacciato dal cuoco che entrava in cucina e lo trovava puntualmente accoccolato vicino agli ultimi tizzoni del camino, perché sapeva che l’uomo lo aspettava, anche se lo accoglieva sempre con il naso su un libro e l’aria fintamente disinteressata. Perché, alla fine di tutto, i suoi vestiti non erano meno stracciati e la sua fame non scemava più di tanto, ma c’era qualcuno con cui condividerla, e c’era sempre fuocherello acceso che lo accoglieva, brillando tra le scartoffie di quella scalcinata casetta.

Ma che importava adesso di suo nonno, di tutto, se l’alchimista se ne andava?

– Oh cielo, piangi di nuovo? – chiese l’uomo, sorridendo – Che ti hanno fatto, stavolta? Guarda – continuò poi – Asciugati le lacrime, ti ho comprato dei regali.

Sotto lo sguardo annebbiato dal pianto, il ragazzo venne portato davanti alla pila di scatole che troneggiava sul tavolo da lavoro, una volta tanto sgombro per metà: l’alchimista gli fece cenno di sollevare il coperchio del contenitore più grande, e il Pagliaccio vi trovò un mantello, rosso e dal tessuto spesso, con una fibbia d’oro che lo chiudeva all’altezza della gola.

– Su, apri anche le altre.

Man mano che le scatole venivano aperte, da sotto la carta di riso fecero capolino guanti, cappelli, biancheria e vestiti, tutte cose costose e della sua misura: quando ebbe accarezzato la stoffa dell’ultimo abito, il ragazzo scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

– Preferivo un semplice  _grazie_  – balbettò l’uomo, impacciato; senza sapere bene cosa fare (di solito il suo ospite smetteva di piangere dopo un po’, se veniva distratto da qualcosa), si inginocchiò davanti al mucchietto di cenci che ben conosceva e cercò di passargli un fazzoletto sugli occhi – D’accordo, che ti hanno fatto, stavolta? Non hai lividi…

– Tu te ne vai! – gemette il Pagliaccio – Te ne vai e mi lasci qui!

L’alchimista, spiazzato, balbettò qualcosa che venne completamente coperta dalle lacrime del ragazzo – Se tu riuscissi a calmarti un solo istante – disse lui, alzando disperatamente la voce – Potrei anche spiegarmi!

Tirando silenziosamente su col naso, il ragazzo accettò il fazzoletto e cercò di calmarsi – Te ne vai… – ripeté ancora, con la voce impastata di pianto.

– Non posso rapirti alla tua famiglia, sii ragionevole! – sbottò l’uomo – Altrimenti…

– Tanto ha detto che non vuole mai vedermi in faccia – rispose il Pagliaccio – La balia lo ha supplicato tanto di accompagnarmi a palazzo, ma lui ha risposto che mi odia…

– C’è una qualche festa a palazzo? Ecco spiegata la folla che c’era oggi in paese – arrossendo leggermente, l’alchimista prese un secondo fazzoletto e prese ad asciugare in modo burbero ed impacciato gli occhi del ragazzo – Sai cosa facciamo, adesso? Ti cambi e andiamo al palazzo del re.

– A palazzo?

– Certo! Sei un nobile, hai tutto il diritto di partecipare: magari tuo nonno potrebbe ricredersi, se ti vedesse.

Il Pagliaccio non riuscì a dire che non gl’importava affatto del ballo o di qualsiasi cosa volesse il re: desiderava solo rimanere lì con l’alchimista e, adesso lo capiva, gli andavano bene il pane secco, la minestra da due soldi e i suoi abiti cenciosi, pur di poter restare con lui, tra quelle quattro mura fatte di assi sconnesse, piuttosto che farsi amare da suo nonno e vivere da aristocratico qual era; ma quell’avvicendarsi di notizie gli aveva impastato la lingua e la testa, perciò si lasciò spedire verso il paravento dietro al quale l’alchimista aveva attrezzato la sua rudimentale vasca da bagno.

– Io aspetto fuori – farfugliò il padrone di casa, defilandosi velocemente (e urtando una pila di libri, che rovinò in terra tra i suoi accidenti).

Il Pagliaccio, disabituato ad un abbigliamento così complicato, impiegò un pezzo a lavarsi e poi a rivestirsi degli abiti nuovi: non c’era uno specchio abbastanza grande in cui rimirarsi, ma si sentiva già tanto strano, come se si muovesse in un sogno, che non ci pensò neppure; che il suo aspetto fosse mutato  _così tanto_  lo vide negli occhi dell’alchimista, che lo fissò per qualche secondo senza parlare, quando lo vide uscire dalla porta della sua casa.

– Grazie… – sussurrò il Pagliaccio, desiderando dire tutt’altro.

– Andiamo, su – rispose bruscamente l’uomo, incamminandosi verso il villaggio.

La strada per il palazzo era piuttosto lunga, ma il silenzio con cui la percorsero sembrò dilatare ancor di più il tempo; molte carrozze sfrecciavano verso il palazzo, ma una di esse rallentò e si accostò a loro.

– Perdonate, signore – disse il cocchiere, rivolto all’alchimista – La mia signora deve raggiungere il palazzo del re, ma la strada è così piena di altre vetture che non riusciamo a procedere velocemente: sapreste indicarci la via più rapida?

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle – Non sono mai stato a palazzo, ma vi sono diretto anch’io.

Da dietro la tendina di mussola del cocchio, comparve il profilo delicato di una giovane fanciulla – Quel grazioso ragazzino è con voi, messere? – chiese la fanciulla, facendosi aprire da una cameriera.

– Sì, madama – rispose l’alchimista.

– Lasciateli salire – ordinò lei al cocchiere – Mi distrarranno durante il viaggio.

– Preferiamo procedere a piedi, madama, non andiamo di fretta – la interruppe l’uomo.

– Non vorrete contraddire la signora? – tagliò corto il vetturino – Salite, prego.

Il Pagliaccio si ritrovò seduto, nel giro di pochi instanti, davanti alla donna più bella che avesse mai visto: lunghissimi riccioli scuri scivolavano giù dalle spalle esili, incorniciando un viso di incredibile delicatezza, su cui spiccavano le grandi iridi nere e le labbra rosate; c’era qualcosa, in quegli occhi, una luce che non aveva mai visto prima e che gli mise i brividi addosso. Era una sensazione strana, ma vide che non era il solo a provarla, poiché la cameriera seduta accanto a lui fissava la giovane dama come si fosse trovata di fronte ad una fiera spaventosa.

La fanciulla fece domande ai suoi ospiti e la sua voce era bella quanto la sua persona, trillante e delicata, soave come il cinguettio di un usignolo; eppure, l’alchimista non sorrideva guardandola e rispondeva in modo secco alle sue domande.

Quando arrivarono di fronte al cortile principale del palazzo, il cocchiere li lasciò scendere e condusse la carrozza verso una differente entrata, lasciando l’alchimista, silenzioso, ed il Pagliaccio che sgranava gli occhi per rimirare tutta quella meraviglia, domandandosi se fossero più belle le altissime mura candide del castello, oppure i suoi fregi in marmo colorato, o l’eleganza delle dame che, con acconciature elaboratissime e fasciate in abiti meravigliosi, salivano le scale al braccio dei loro accompagnatori.

– Sai chi era quella ragazza? – chiese bruscamente l’alchimista.

– No – rispose il ragazzino – Ma era bellissima, non credi?

– No, affatto – tagliò corto lui, iniziando a salire la scalinata.

– Ma come! – rispose incredulo il ragazzo, correndogli dietro.

– Fidati di me: quella donna è un mostro.

– La conoscevi già prima? – chiese il Pagliaccio, un po’ ferito da quell’inaspettata durezza.

– Purtroppo sì…

Non poterono parlarsi ulteriormente, perché si ritrovarono nel ricco atrio del palazzo, dove innumerevoli valletti conducevano gli ospiti verso il salone dei balli; il ragazzo non faceva che inciampare, perché girava su se stesso di continuo, lentamente, rapito dai fregi, dai candelabri, dai lampadari, dalle stoffe e da tutte quelle meraviglie che non aveva mai visto: non era mai stato in un luogo così lussuoso e scintillante, in cui tutto sembrava bello come in un sogno. L’alchimista lo teneva d’occhio da lontano, sorridendo inconsciamente di fronte allo spettacolo di un tale infantile incanto: il Pagliaccio sembrava davvero un aristocratico nato e cresciuto tra balie e istitutori, considerò, e a renderlo ancor più grazioso era l’assoluta mancanza di quelle malizie ed affettazioni che invece erano tipiche degli appartenenti alla classe nobiliare, pur della sua età. Gli abiti che aveva comprato sottolineavano la figuretta magra, il biondo dei suoi capelli e lo scintillio degli occhi, e lo trovava una visione così graziosa da rimanere turbato e dover scostare lo sguardo.

– È meraviglioso – sussurrò il ragazzo, rapito, afferrandogli di improvviso un braccio – Sei mai stato in un posto così bello?

– Un tempo – rispose di malavoglia l’alchimista.

– Quando?

– Prima di venire in questo paese.

– Non ti piace, qui? – chiese ancora il Pagliaccio, immalinconito. Non poteva gioire davvero, se il suo unico amico manteneva quell’aria imbronciata: lo conosceva da anni e sapeva che essere un po’ scorbutico e scostante era parte della sua natura, ma non si aspettava di vederlo così corrucciato in una situazione così bella. Tra l’altro, in quella specie di mondo incantato, anche l’alchimista gli sembrava estraneo: non l’aveva mai visto con abiti così eleganti indosso e si sentiva leggermente imbarazzato, forse perché era abituato ai suoi vecchi vestiti, logorati dal tempo, ma che recavano ancora i segni di una certa agiatezza, forse perché non gli era mai parso così bello, persino più della dama che li aveva accompagnati a palazzo; solo che la sua era un’avvenenza rassicurante, piacevole, che non gli incuteva alcun timore, soltanto una leggera agitazione ed esaltazione che non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi.

Un valletto fece loro cenno, tra mille inchini, di accomodarsi nel salone e loro lo seguirono, l’alchimista con un’espressione leggermente torva, fissa davanti a sé, il Pagliaccio col naso all’insù, mai sazio di ammirare la bellezza del palazzo; la sala da ballo scintillava di luci e colori in maniera sorprendente e il ragazzo strinse forte la manica del suo accompagnatore, volgendo intorno il capo per non perdere neppure un dettaglio di tanta magnificenza. In fondo alla sala, su un piano rialzato e riccamente decorato d’oro e tendaggi, sedevano i sovrani e, su un seggio poco distante, anche la famosa principessa; incuriosito, il Pagliaccio si fece un pochino più avanti, evitando camerieri affaccendati e dame danzanti, e si avvide, con enorme stupore, che la fanciulla della carrozza era proprio la principessa.

– Ma lei è…

– Sì, è la principessa Gwyneth – sospirò l’alchimista – Se avessi saputo che la carrozza era la sua, non avrei mai risposto al cocchiere.

– Perché sei tanto duro nei suoi confronti? Sembra una ragazza così…

– Oh, lo pensavo anch’io, sai? Tanti anni fa, quando mi innamorai di lei.

Il ragazzo rimase basito: sapeva che l’alchimista era più grande di lui, ma gli era sempre risultato difficile immaginare che avesse vissuto un’esistenza anche  _prima_  di incontrare lui; gli aveva posto qualche domanda, ma le risposte erano sempre secche e scoraggiavano ogni tentativo di confidenza, ed alla lunga aveva lasciato perdere.

– Non si può immaginare tanta malvagità sotto un volto così bello – continuò l’alchimista – Esercitava la sua crudeltà su tutto ciò che non poteva difendersi, i servitori, i canarini che le venivano donati, tutto: sembra mossa dal semplice desiderio di distruggere tutto quel che può, provocandogli prima il massimo dolore.

– Se sai tutto questo, come hai potuto innamorarti di lei? – rispose il Pagliaccio, con un tono a metà tra l’addolorato e l’offeso.

L’uomo si volse verso di lui con un sorriso – Non lo sapevo. Ho avuto modo di sperimentare la sua malvagità mentre vivevo a corte da suo zio, dov’era stata mandata… ufficialmente per studiare, effettivamente, suppongo, per nascondere le sue malefatte; e pensare che avevo accettato il ruolo di alchimista di corte solo per poterle stare accanto!

– E… e poi?

– E poi ho visto il suo vero volto. Il resto lo conosci: ero da poco in questo paese, quando ti ho incontrato.

La voce di un valletto interruppe la discussione: con squilli di tromba, venne annunciato che il re prendeva la parola.

– Sono lieto di vedere che siete accorsi qui così numerosi – esordì – Come voi sapete, la mia unica e adorata figlia, Gwyneth, compie oggi sedici anni: ho riunito qui tutti i nobili del mio regno e di quelli limitrofi nella speranza che ella trovi il suo futuro sposo, poiché troppo l’amo per imporle un marito non voluto.

La ragazza, elegante come una farfalla, si inchinò alla sua corte, suscitando immediato amore in chiunque posasse gli occhi su di lei; poi ebbero inizio le danze e lei fu ovviamente la dama più contesa, e le sue movenze aggraziate incantarono a tal punto la sala che più di una coppia sbagliò i passi, troppo rapita da quella figuretta esile e meravigliosa. L’alchimista scrutava la sala in cerca del nonno del Pagliaccio, ma non sapeva distinguere quel vecchio di cui qualche volta aveva scrutato il profilo dal basso del cortile del castello in quella folla; dopo le sue rivelazioni, il ragazzo non si era più allontanato dal suo fianco e, nei suoi occhi, s’era spenta quella luce di infantile ammirazione per tutto ciò che vedeva. Cercò di riscuoterlo, indicandogli le delizie dei lunghi tavoli del buffet, ma non ottenne che un pallido cenno di dissenso; ad un tratto, nel continuo spostarsi delle persone, chi in cerca di un luogo in cui riposare e chi ansioso di riprendere a danzare, lo perse di vista.

– Ci rincontriamo – cinguettò una voce soave alle sue spalle.

L’alchimista si volse e scrutò severamente la principessa Gwyneth – Principessa.

– Dov’è quel vostro amico così grazioso? – chiese lei sorridendo, quel sorriso che raggelava, guardandosi intorno.

– Quel ragazzo non fa per voi – si affrettò a dire l’uomo – Appartiene ad una famiglia decaduta, è qui solo perché è… il mio assistente.

– Assistente? – domandò lei, vagamente annoiata – Siete forse un pittore? O un medico?

L’alchimista sorrise: una tale crudele indifferenza all’uomo che tanti doni le aveva fatto, offrendole il suo cuore su un piatto d’argento, lo avrebbe fatto soffrire un tempo – Sono un alchimista.

– Oh. Beh, dov’è il ragazzo?

– Perché vi interessa tanto, Principessa? Non vorrete certo fidanzarvi con un giovanotto di dubbie origini.

Gwyneth sorrise, un sorriso dolce e birichino, nascosto a metà dal suo ventaglio – Non occorre che mio padre lo sappia…

Oh, l’uomo ricordava benissimo quell’espressione: così bella, così candida, la stessa di quando aveva sparso briciole di biscotti avvelenati per uccidere, tra indicibili tormenti, le colombe che venivano ogni mattina a becchettare sul suo davanzale, la stessa di quando, con il dorso della sua spazzola d’argento, aveva picchiato talmente tanto la sua pettinatrice da farla svenire, lo stesso di quando aveva chiuso i due cagnolini che le erano stati regalati, tenuti a digiuno per giorni, nella stessa gabbia perché si azzannassero a vicenda, commentando serenamente  _Direi che è l’unico modo per capire quale delle due razze è la più resistente, no?_

– Quel ragazzo non è per voi – ripeté ancora, cercando di non far notare quanto fosse allarmato.

– Beh, questo sta a me deciderlo – rise lei, una risatina cristallina come l’acqua.

Con poche falcate, l’alchimista si allontanò ed iniziò a cercare freneticamente il Pagliaccio in mezzo a quell’insopportabile cicalio: conosceva il fascino in cui cadeva chi non conosceva la principessa, ed era terrorizzato che il ragazzo potesse divenire il suo ennesimo giocattolo; cercò per tutta la sala, spintonando e facendosi pestare i piedi, ma non riusciva a trovarlo. In compenso, Gwyneth aveva ripreso a danzare, offrendogli la sicurezza di trovarsi ancora in tempo; fu passando davanti ad una delle porte che davano sui corridoi più oscuri del castello, quelli da cui entravano ed uscivano domestici e camerieri in livrea per riempire i piatti, portare nuovi calici e cambiare le candele, che lo vide: il Pagliaccio se ne stava accoccolato in un angolo, guardando fuori da una finestra, assolutamente inconsapevole del pericolo che stava correndo.

– Ti cercavo – esclamò l’alchimista, sollevato.

– Ti ho visto parlare con la principessa e ho preferito andarmene.

Delle strane lacrime gli brillavano negli occhi e l’uomo allungò una mano per asciugarle, venendo subito scansato – Dobbiamo andare via.

– Perché non rimani? La principessa sembrava…

– Quella donna è un  _mostro_  – disse lui, afferrandolo per un braccio – E ha deciso di fare di te la sua prossima vittima. E io non intendo permetterlo.

– Perché no? Almeno avrò un posto in cui stare, ora che tu… – un singhiozzo interruppe quella frase e il Pagliaccio diede uno strattone per cercare di liberarsi – Del resto, io sono e rimango un pagliaccio, no? Che puoi fartene, tu, di me, che non hai bisogno di un giullare di cui ridere?

L’alchimista diede uno strattone più forte, furioso – No, non ho bisogno di un pagliaccio,  _io_ , e non voglio che più nessuno ti consideri a quel modo.

– E cosa te ne importa? Tu vai…

– E tu verrai con me!

– Io? – balbettò il Pagliaccio, sgranando gli occhi.

– Santa pazienza – sbuffò l’uomo – Per prima cosa, devo farti uscire di qui – si tirò il ragazzo sotto il mantello e lo trascinò con sé nella sala e poi di nuovo nell’atrio, mentre quello continuava a balbettare “Davvero? Davvero posso venire con te?”.

– Certo che sì, dannazione – brontolò l’uomo, con le guance bizzarramente rosse – E smettila di farmelo ripetere! Se l’alternativa fosse stata farti riappacificare con tuo nonno avrei sopportato, ma saperti nelle grinfie di Gwyneth…

– Ma allora – esclamò il Pagliaccio, scrollandosi via dal viso il mantello e fissando con gli occhi umidi l’alchimista – Allora mi vuoi bene?

L’uomo cambiò visibilmente tonalità, malgrado la luce sulle scalinate del palazzo non fosse particolarmente forte – Non c’è un modo meno imbarazzante di dirlo? – gemette.

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, addolorato.

– D’accordo, d’accordo – farfugliò l’alchimista, imbarazzato – Ti voglio bene.

– Tanto? – chiese il Pagliaccio, con gli occhi brillanti, forse per la luce delle candele, forse no.

– Sì, tanto.  _Tanto_ , d’accordo? E ora finiscila! – gemette l’alchimista, stringendogli forte un braccio e riprendendo a scendere le scale – Io tento di salvarti la vita, e tu…

– Anch’io.

– Anch’io cosa? – rispose l’altro, qualche gradino più giù del ragazzo, tanto che erano quasi alla stessa altezza.

– Anch’io ti voglio bene. Tanto.

Un rossore adorabile si diffuse sul viso dell’uomo, che si voltò di scatto e riprese a tirarlo – Ne riparleremo quando saremo al sicuro.

   
~*~  
 

Il narratore non sa come procedettero le cose: la principessa cercò a lungo il Pagliaccio, ma alla fine si arrese e si diede a tormentare altre vittime; pare che una di esse fosse uno dei leoni del serraglio, che un giorno, riuscendo a liberare una zampa dalle catene, le fregiò il viso con le sue unghie: la fanciulla non morì, ma le orribili cicatrici deturparono per sempre il suo volto, strappandole l’arma con cui aveva sempre avvicinato le inconsapevoli prede della sua malvagità.

Il vecchio nobiluomo, chiuso nel suo dolore, fece ritorno al suo posto accanto alla finestra e rimase lì, a spargere lacrime per la sua adorata figlia per anni ancora, finché la morte non lo colse.

L’alchimista ed il Pagliaccio si trasferirono in un regno lontano, dopo aver molto viaggiato: l’ultima volta che li ho visti abitavano in una casa dal grande giardino, pieno di fiori incantati in modo da non sfiorire mai, felici come una coppia di innamorati delle favole.

A quanto pare, avevano continuato il discorso interrotto.


End file.
